1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the transfer of fluids in connection with a surgical procedure. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a fluid transfer apparatus having a fluid passage adapted for delivering fluids (e.g., intravenous, blood, etc) to a patient and having an improved valve mechanism permitting effective and automatic closure of the fluid passage.
2. Description of Related Art
Surgical fluid transfer instrumentation including medical catheters are widely used to withdraw or remove blood from a patient, or in combination with an intravenous system for delivering medication, plasma, etc. to the patient. In accordance with one exemplative intravenous procedure, an intravenous catheter having a needle is advanced to penetrate a vascular organ (e.g., a vein or artery). Once access to the organ is achieved, the needle is removed leaving the catheter within the organ site. A fluid distribution system (e.g., a syringe or intravenous (IV) kit) is connected to the hub of the intravenous catheter, and fluids are passed from the distribution system through the intravenous catheter to the organ site.
However, known methodologies and catheters for delivering or removing fluids are deficient for several reasons. With regard to intravenous catheters, the processes of insertion of the needle, connection of the catheter to the distribution system (e.g., syringe or IV kit) and/or disconnection of the catheter from the distribution system present difficulties for the clinician with respect to blood contamination and undesired blood transfer through the catheter hub. Such blood transfer is typically attributed to ineffective sealing about the needle during access or within the internal passageway of the catheter hub during connection or disconnection with the distribution system.